


Impolite Questions

by Chazz



Series: Obey Me! OT3 [1]
Category: Obey me!, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Biting, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mild Kink, Party, Teasing, negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chazz/pseuds/Chazz
Summary: Diavolo finds our reader relaxing in a moment of peace at the birthday party, and they have an interesting discussion about people, art and ink.First chapter is romantic, second chapter is explicit. Could be read to stop as the first chapter if you so wish.
Relationships: Diavolo/Female Reader, Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Obey Me! OT3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730014
Comments: 31
Kudos: 493





	1. Starlight

You leant against the cool wall of the balcony, grateful that the Devildom’s ever-night was clear enough to let you see the stars. They weren’t the same as the ones back at home, and the wrongness of them sometimes made your brain itch as you watched, but it was still a sight to behold. The party had been wonderful, of course, even if you had been flustered by the surprise of it being changed to celebrate you as well as Diavolo’s birthday. 

The idea made you smile to yourself - as if the demons hadn’t tried to maim you, or worse, for interfering, until they decided it was useful interferences. Still, with age could come stubbornness as well as wisdom. Those men certainly had both in varying levels. 

Sighing, you sipped your glass of Demonus and luxuriated in the peace of the spot you had found. The garden had been beautiful, and you were touched at Belphie’s pact, but your social battery was flat and you needed peace before you faced the negotiation of getting all the brothers back home. You would just finish this glass, unwind a little, then help. 

“What’s causing you to make such a sad sound?” came a voice behind you and you shot off the wall, spine straight from fright. A shape had filled the doorway, unnoticed by you as you watched the sky. Diavolo stepped out, joining you on the balcony, golden eyes tracing over your face. He was still in his full demon form, his chest on show beneath the dark fur shrug and ornate jewellery. The golden designs on his wing and horn tips shone in the light spilling out from behind him, drawing your gaze over them. “Are you alright?” 

“Yes, sorry,” you said, shaking yourself out of the surprise. “It wasn’t a sigh of sadness, Lord Diavolo. I was just enjoying the night air.” 

“It is a lovely night,” he agreed, giving you one of his closed mouth grins. You’d wondered before if he had pointed teeth, or some other reason to hide them, but he never seemed to give much indication of that even in this shape. “You can just call me Diavolo.” 

“I don’t think Lucifer would approve of that,” you said, giving a small smile, “He’s very particular that I show you the due respect.” 

“Lucifer is particular in many things,” Diavolo said, stepping closer. “Will you join me at the edge?” He nodded to the railings, the view out over the gardens. 

“Of course,” you said, going with him despite your confusion at the request. “Did you want to speak to me about something?” 

“I just liked the idea of spending more time with you,” he said, propping his arms on the railing and leaning his hips back, so he was closer to your height. As you stood at nearly six foot he was still bit taller than you, but the gesture was considerate. It made his wings spread a little and you stepped away so not to brush them. “You don’t have to stand so far off.” 

“I didn’t want to be rude,” you said, waving to his upper wings, “Seems like it would be impolite to touch them.” 

“How about this then?” he asked, raising his wings and patting the railing next to him. You stepped closer, giving a little gasp as he settled the wings back around you once you were beside him. “It can’t be impolite if I touch you with them first.” 

“I suppose not,” you said, ducking your head so he couldn’t see you blushing. The wings were soft against your side, almost like a shawl. You copied his stance, leaning yourself forward over the railing so you weren’t pressed too close to him. 

“Do you like the stars?” he asked, making you look up. 

“It’s a little strange, they don’t match the ones I know, but it’s still nice to see them. Nights don’t feel too different here. Warmer, this is certainly balmy compared to what I’m used to, but that’s nice too.” 

“That must be fascinating, to see totally new stars,” he said, voice rich with amusement, “It could be distressing though, I suppose.” 

You gave a laugh, glancing over at him. He was watching for your reaction, golden eyes peeking at you under his closest horn. “It’s not too bad. A shock, at first, but I was bound to have a few of those here. It’s good to have the same sense of peace.” 

“A feeling in short supply in the House of Lamentation, I imagine,” he said with a chuckle, leaning his shoulder lightly into yours. The black fur of his shrug tickled your bare skin, your dress sleeveless, soft and lush against you. 

“They’re not as bad as they make themselves out to be,” you said, smiling as you glanced at him again. “The occasional murder threat keeps you on your toes. Now they’re talking a bit more we get some really interesting conversations. And less property damage.” 

“They’re lucky to have you there as a mitigating factor, then,” he said, his shoulder still sitting next to yours. You glance down at the contact, eyes trailing down to his forearms. 

“Is it impolite to comment on your tattoos?” you ask, resisting the urge to trace the gold patterns on his skin. 

“Is it in the human world?” 

“It can be. Sometimes they’re very personal, or they’ve been put on someone unwilling, or used to cover up things people prefer not to talk about. I like to check.” The heat in your face would surely be making your cheeks red, suddenly feeling foolish for asking the question. You couldn’t mistake the amusement in his gaze, watching you bite your lip to stop any other stupid comments coming out. 

“You’re very polite this evening,” he said, smiling at your embarrassment. “Would you like to touch them?” 

You opened your mouth to answer and were reminded of what a furious Lucifer would say about this. 

“I probably shouldn’t,” you said, glancing back to them, “I don’t think humans are meant to do things like that to you, are they?” 

“They can do whatever I tell them to. Or give them the opportunity to do,” he said with a wink, “Would you like to?” 

“If you don’t mind,” you said, voice smaller than you meant it to be. He raised a brow at that but nodded, turning his nearest arm so you could explore from elbow to wrist. You hesitantly ran your finger along his warm skin, tracing the lines between the golden shapes before you moved over them. They were intricate, the careful lines strong and clear, no wavering or overlap. 

“They’re beautifully done,” you said, tilting your head to watch the colour variations as your fingers moved. 

“Do you like tattoos?” he asked, breath warm against you as you leant closer. 

“I love art, tattoos are that too,” you said, fingertip outlining one of the larger triangles near his wrist, “I’d love to have some of my own but I’ve not settled on anything long enough to want to make it permanent. I certainly couldn’t have them so visible; mine would have to be somewhere covered up.” 

“That’s a nice thought,” he said, making you look up to him. You’d gotten closer while looking at his adornments, your torso now halfway across his arm. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’m forgetting myself,” you said, moving to pull away. He shook his head, the same smile as earlier creeping back. 

“Not at all,” he said, reaching out to take your wrist and pull slightly. This brought you further in front of him as he stood up, caging you between him and the railings with his chest to your back. You shivered as he leant his weight onto you, the heat of him against you paling in comparison to the warmth of your face. 

“Lord Diavolo?” you asked, swallowing against the effort to keep your voice level. 

“I’ve told you to dispense with the ‘Lord’,” he said, resting his chin on your shoulder. The feeling of his chest against you was delicious, strong and suggestive in a way you yearned to explore more. This couldn’t happen though, surely? Given his position. 

“We just got Lucifer to the stage of not wanting to kill me all the time,” you said, holding yourself still. 

“He wants to do much other than that,” Diavolo said, moving your hair to one side of your neck, exposing the skin closest to him. 

You gave a nervous laugh, shaking your head just a little, “I don’t think so, he’s constantly annoyed with me.” 

“You certainly do agitate him, in one way or another. I’ve known Lucifer longer than you have; I’ve seen the way he looks at you.” You opened your mouth to deny the statement but couldn’t find the words. They had certainly known each other longer than you’d been here. You couldn’t say you found either of them particularly easy to read, beyond the little glimpses you saw here and there. He startled a noise out of you by pecking a kiss to the skin he had uncovered, just above the join of your shoulder. 

“Seems cruel to tell me that and then kiss me,” you said, voice soft in the evening air. The suggestion in his comment had snagged in your brain, worse than those wrong stars, bringing up ideas you had pushed away in more than one frustrating night.

“No crueller than you looking that good and being so far away. I’ve had to suffer all evening,” he whispered, lips grazing your ear. You shuddered against him, a whine held in your throat. “I have no issue with the idea of sharing with Lucifer at some point, should you so wish. But, I would prefer to have you to myself tonight.” 

“Oh,” you said, your brain uncertain how to unravel that statement. “Would you be offended if I asked you something?” 

“Not at all,” he said, kissing the soft skin under your ear now, making your breath catch. 

“Are you sure this isn’t, um, I mean, I don’t doubt your judgement of course but…” You trailed off, his kisses distracting you. Was there polite way to ask this? You couldn’t find one, so instead asked bluntly, “Are you sure this isn’t influenced by the party?” 

Diavolo chuckled against your skin, the laugh vibrating in his chest, “Do you think I would only pursue you if drunk?” 

“Is it impolite to say yes? You’ve never seemed that interested in me outside of my knowledge of the human world,” you said, gasping he wrapped one arm around your waist, pulling you tight against him. The chains adorning his trousers pressed against the back of your thighs, making you hyperaware of the closeness you shared. 

“I’m sorry I’ve made you feel that way,” he said, pressing a thoughtful kiss under your ear again, “I must confess I was a little bewildered at my own feelings at first. I’m used to feeling attraction, certainly, but I’ve never anticipated feeling this way towards a human. I didn’t wish to influence your own emotions either, my position can complicate matters.” 

“So long as that’s the only influence,” you said, enjoying the sensation of his arm against you, the solid presence of him at your back. Your dress was fine for the party, elegantly suggestive as Asmo had called it, but the low back meant you could feel the fur of his ruff and the skin warmed jewellery against you. 

“While I have certainly imbibed tonight, I’m clear headed and fully aware of my actions,” he said, leaning in to nip a little bite at the join of your neck again. You let out a soft moan at that, biting down on your lip to stifle the sound. “That’s a noise I would like to hear more of.” 

“My neck is, ah, I have a few soft spots,” you said, bringing a hand up to cover your face momentarily. “Are you looking to simply torture me out here or would you prefer I stay the night?” 

“Would you like to stay?” he asked, stilling himself. You could feel his gaze on you but daren’t meet it, your chest fluttering at the invitation. You bit your lip for a different reason now, pressing yourself fully back into his embrace. “If you promise to hide me if Lucifer tries to kill me, yes.” 

“The palace has many rooms,” he promised, pecking kisses to your neck again, “And I imagine, should I indicate this is a mutually beneficial position for all of us, he will be more focused on doing other things to you.” 

He began to move his hand, letting his fingers splay out across your waist and moving up over your ribs, ghosting over the soft material of your dress. You hummed your appreciation of that, tipping your head back to allow him access to more skin. 

“This may work better if I can kiss you back,” you said, squirming as he traced fingertips over your ribs and down to grip your hip. “We’ll have to go inside if you plan to keep doing that.” 

“Oh?” he asked, digging his nails in lightly. 

“Yeah,” you said, wriggling your hips against his grip, “That’s very distracting.” 

“How terrible of me,” he said, grazing his teeth over your neck. You rocked back into his grip at that, trying to swallow back a moan. 

“My neck is awfully distracting too,” you said, on the edge of breathless. “Especially if you do that.” 

“Do I take it you like teeth?” 

“You could say that,” you said, fidgeting as he laved his tongue over the same point, “I like, um, this is probably a conversation for a bedroom?” 

“I think I would be criminal to leave it till there,” he said, dragging his nails over your hip and slipping his hand lower, to stroke the sliver of skin available at your thigh. 

“I can be a bit of a sub,” you forced out, voice high and quiet, “I don’t know your preferences and I don’t want to be presumptuous, so it should probably be a conversation for inside, but-” You were cut off by him biting your neck, a quick, sharp bite to the spot he’d been teasing already. You bit your lip to stifle the sound it pulled from you. 

“I think it sounds like we’re a good match,” he purred, nosing gently where he’d marked you. “And we absolutely should continue this discussion inside. Come with me.” 

He stepped back from you, his hand trailing up to catch yours. Threading your fingers together, he tugged you towards the door and back inside the palace.


	2. Candlelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You follow Diavolo back into the palace and into his bedchambers

Diavolo’s bedchambers were as ridiculous as you expected, the first room a large suite with an open fire leading into a smaller, but by no means small, bedroom. A door to one side indicated an en suite as well but you barely had time to register that as he pulled you towards the ridiculous bed, lager than any you’d slept in at home or in the Devildom.

He sat down on the edge, patting the black spread beside him. The room was lit with low candles and lamps, a hazy warmth emanating from them as much as the man before you. 

You blinked at him, trying to settle yourself as the rapid events of the evening caught up with you. You were in Diavolo’s bedroom, on his bed, and he was looking at you like you’d vanish at any moment. 

“I don’t want you to feel there’s any obligation, here,” he said, cupping your face with one palm and running his thumb lightly across your cheek bone, “I won’t push further than you wish to go.” 

“That’s kind of you to say,” you said, leaning into the contact, “But I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to be, and I do want to kiss you.” 

“I like someone who knows their own mind,” he said, eyes moving over you slowly, “Is there anything you would prefer I didn’t do?” 

“Not keen on hands around my neck,” you said, touching your collar bone and grimacing slightly, “I don’t mind kisses or even stroking, but no gripping, please. Other than that I’d like to keep things simple, since we don’t know how compatible we are yet?” 

“I look forward to finding out,” he said, bringing you closer and pressing his lips to yours. They were ridiculously soft, softer than a demon had the right to feel, and you melted into them as you kissed him back. One hand meandered up his arm, running your fingernails across the tattoos you’d traced earlier and up to his shoulder. 

He tilted you back with a gentle press to your side, nodding for you to move further up the bed. You scooted back as he unclipped his shrug, placing it and the ornate neck cuff to one side before crawling up the sheets. You bit your lip as you looked at him above you, his eyes taking in your shape. 

“You look wonderful like this,” he said. 

“You look pretty amazing yourself,” you said, letting your fingers trace over the tattoos on his abdomen and the firm ridge of muscle towards his hips. “Your Adonis belt is ridiculous; a human would have to work so hard to get that.” 

“I assure you there’s some work here, too,” he said with a warm smile, chasing your touch, “Though possibly not as much as a mortal, indeed.” 

Your hand continued to wander, slipping over the white and gold cloth to the front of his trousers. Running your nails out, along his hip, you dragged them down his thigh. He gave a low hum, hiking his eyebrow. You grinned at him, bringing your hand back up to rub the increasingly obvious bulge. 

He hissed air through his teeth, licking his lower lip, “I thought I was meant to be the distracting party here?” 

You giggled, continuing to move your hand over him, “I’m a big believer in being difficult.” 

“Really?” he asked, lowering down to hover close to you, “I’ll have to do something about that.” 

He caught your lips again, pressing against your palm as he moved closer, one hand holding his full weight from pushing onto you. The other skimmed up your free arm, resting at your shoulder to tug the strap of your dress down. He seized upon the newly revealed skin, nipping along your collar bone and towards the softness of your neck, growling quietly as you cupped his length. Oh my. 

“No need to worry about your majesty,” you whispered, earning an appreciative chuckle from him. 

“It’s not something I’ve had concerns about, no,” he said, coming back up to kiss you. Running his tongue over your swollen lower lip he slipped his hand onto your chest, sliding your other strap free before tugging the dress lower to expose your breasts. 

You gasped as he began to tease your nipples into hardness, gently rubbing his palm against your sensitive peaks until they were firm. The new sensation was heady, making you feel warm all over as your stomach fluttered with arousal. You squirmed underneath him, moving your free hand up to grasp his hair, hold him close. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth, passing it quickly along your teeth before pulling back and biting your lip.

“Is it ok to touch your horns?” you asked, voice quiet as your pulse hammered in your throat. 

“If you wish,” he said, sighing as you moved your fingers through his hair. You traced one thick join with the same care you’d traced his tattoos, feeling the warm skin giving way to the unyielding, ridged texture that splayed out and curved around. He gave a small shudder which pushed his hardness into your palm, the insistence of it making you flush.

“I want to map all over you,” you said, running your nails over his scalp and savouring the way his whole body seemed to move with the feeling, the shift of muscles along his shoulders and down his chest. 

“Plenty of time for that later,” he said, dipping his head to your breasts. Pressing kisses to the soft swell of them he moved lower, licking wickedly around your nipples before capturing one between his lips. Rolling the nub gently between his teeth he smirked up at you, flicking the underside of his tongue against the heated skin. You moaned at the tease, pushing up into his touch.

“Who’s distracting now?” you asked, swallowing another gasp. 

“So impatient,” he chuckled, hissing in turn when you gripped him through his trousers. “I think you’re in too many clothes.” 

“I could say the same for you,” you said, letting go of him to tug at his waistband. 

“Far be it from me to be over dressed,” he said, sitting up and fiddling with something at his hip to allow the trousers to fall loose. 

He moved off the bed, giving you space to slip to the edge and unzip your dress before shimmying it down. It pooled at your feet and you gave a startled laugh when he grasped your hips, tugging you closer as you kicked the material away. He was deliciously warm, matching the flush you could feel building in your face as he moved his hand lower, round to your rear. He teased his fingers underneath the edge of your underwear, making you move closer to him. 

“Is this alright?” he asked, nuzzling the side of your neck. You nodded, hooking your fingers into the waistband and pushing them down. He guided them lower before running his nails up the back of your thighs and cupping the swell of your ass. You stepped out of your underwear and came flush to him, wrapping your arms around his neck to tug him back into a kiss. 

“I want you so badly,” you said as you broke apart, grinding your thigh into the hardness you could feel against you. 

“I promise you won’t have to wait too long,” he said, nudging you back towards the bed and settling beside you. You quirked a brow at his position, propped up on one elbow and looking you over. 

“What?” you asked, feeling the blush creeping back into your face. 

“You look more beautiful than I imagined,” he said, sounding almost bashful himself, “I didn’t expect you to say yes and now…” He trailed off, running his hand over the span of your ribs then lower, over your stomach. 

“You must have seen many amazing things,” you said, glancing away to hide your embarrassment. 

“None of them were you,” he said, nipping at your exposed neck and collar bone. You flinched at the unexpected bite but moaned, your hips moving of their own volition as his broad hand inched down to them. He traced over one leg, nails skimming the outer muscle, before he trailed idly up the delicate inner skin. You shifted on the bed, opening your thighs to let him access you. 

“You’re such a smooth talker,” you said, breath catching as he gently felt the curves and heat of you, fingers tracing the crease of your inner thigh, tantalising close to where you wanted his attention. 

“So polite earlier and now this,” he said, kissing you again. He moved his fingers to tease along the wet warmth of your entrance, circling there slowly before he moved up to do the same to your clit. 

You panted against his lips, grasping his shoulder with your free hand as he continued to move insistent circles over you. “Diavolo,” you sighed, your hips rocking against his hand. 

“Yes?” he asked, pecking a kiss to the side of your mouth before trailing down towards your neck, biting and licking the spots he’d marked earlier. 

You moaned, pitching up into a whine as his focus shifted lower again, one finger dipping into your heat and moving within you, followed closely by another. The coil of tension in your lower stomach was growing, made so much more intense when he crooked his fingers slightly and rubbed over the spot that sent sparks behind your eyelids. 

“Yes, there,” you said, pulling him in for another kiss as he continued to push you closer to the edge. 

“You make the nicest noises for me,” he said against your lips, “I can’t wait to hear the other sounds you make.” 

“I’m close,” you said, your hand scratching down his back now, splaying your fingers over the join of muscle where his wings emerged, grasping for anything you could hold to ground yourself. 

“Beautiful thing,” he whispered, voice low and thick in your ear, “You look so wonderful, moving like that, so good. Come for me.” 

You weren’t sure if it was the words or the sweep of his thumb over your clit at the instruction, but you flooded with pleasure, crying out as your body tensed against the feeling before going languidly soft. You were vaguely aware of him murmuring to you, making low, encouraging noises as you could begin to focus again. He pressed kisses to your chest and shoulder, licking and giving little nibbles through your aftershocks. 

You ran your hand up his back and into his hair, rubbing small circles at the nape of his neck as you came back together. He looked at you, smiling with indulgent joy. You watched the amusement in his eyes as he brought his hand up, taking his fingers into his mouth and licking them, making you thrum with warmth again. 

“You’re so sweet,” he said, tongue flicking out to swipe his lower lip, “I’d love to taste you fully, but I think making you come three times would be a touch beyond teasing.” 

“You,” you said, hesitating with a breathy laugh, “Are incredibly cruel to tell me that.” 

“I’d be a terrible demon if I wasn’t somewhat cruel,” he said, the smile turning mischievous and lighting up his face. Before you could reply he was kissing you, moving himself across to settle his hips against yours. The weight of his body was a reassuring force, muscles solid against you. You relaxed into his touch, lazily content as he continued to pepper your skin with soft kisses and grazes of his teeth.

“I think you’re evidencing why you’re an excellent demon just now,” you said, grinding your hips against him. 

“Patience is a virtue you weren’t blessed with,” he said, nipping your lower lip. “If a certain someone else were here, he’d make you beg for it.” 

“Do you want me to?” you asked, blinking at him under your lashes. 

“Oh, when you look at me like that I might.” He growled, dipping back down to capture your lips, licking quickly into your pleased gasp. “But not tonight.” 

He lined his head up with your entrance, pushing in just enough to give you the feeling of pressure. You rocked into the sensation, eager for more as he stilled. He sighed, rolling his hips slightly as he began to work himself further in. 

“More,” you said, running your nails down his chest to draw his attention back to you, “I won’t break.” 

“And you call me cruel,” he said, moving deeper with a smooth thrust. You arced your back, drawing him in just a little further with the movement, enough to earn a low laugh. He drew back then pushed in more firmly, easing himself into you until he was flush, skin to skin. You breathed in, settling yourself against the electric sparks running along your nerves, the deep sense of fullness. 

“You can move,” you said, hooking your finger under his chin to catch his gaze. His eyes were glassy with lust, his hips moving just slightly as he leant closer to press kisses to your jawline, up to your lips. 

“You’re sure?” he asked. 

“Yes,” you said, rolling your hips for emphasis. 

He groaned and you felt an appreciative twitch from him inside you, making you blush in arousal as much as embarrassment. He smiled at you then pulled out before snapping his hips back in, a jolt of pleasure going through you. You whined low in your throat and pushed back into him, running your nails down his back. 

"Greedy," he murmured, pressing light kisses over your lips and jaw before starting up a rhythm, rocking you against him as he moved. "You feel so good." 

Picking up his pace, he tilted your hips so he could move deeper in you. You pushed into it, hand grabbing at the bedspread, moaning at the sudden push against the same point as earlier. He snaked a hand down your side, this thumb circling your clit in quick little swipes. You groaned, saw white behind your eyes as everything became suddenly too much. You felt the edge of your wave rise as his movements grew more erratic and came, moaning his name against his shoulder. He continued his irregular pattern as he reached his own peak, stilling as he shuddered against you. 

You stayed together as the tremors of your climax settled; little kisses exchanged as you caught your breath. His hair had been mussed from your activities, falling over his eyes, and you tucked it back before letting your fingers ghost over his jawline. He grinned, pecking a kiss to them as they left his chin. 

“You deserve a bath,” he said, lightly gripping your hip as he pulled out. You shivered at his exit, gently letting your hips lower. “Stay here a moment, I’ll get the water running.” 

You watched him walk to the bathroom, rolling over just enough to track his movements in the low light. The gold at his arms still seemed to glow despite the gloom, matching the adornments on his wings, and he moved with a bare confidence that made you smile. 

“Do you still want me to stay?” you called as you heard him moving around. 

“Of course,” he said, coming back into the room with a small towel. “My bath has plenty room for two, and I wouldn’t invite you to stay the night without meaning the full length of it.” 

“My absence might be noted in the House of Lamentation.” 

“Hrm, that is true,” he said, grinning as he leant down to kiss you. “Shall I tell Lucifer to come looking for you?” 

“What?” You gave a startled laugh, batting him lightly with the towel when he passed it to you. 

“Perhaps a touch too obvious, indeed,” he said, sitting on the bed beside the pillows. He tugged you closer so he could wrap his arms around you, your back to his chest again. “I’ll let him know you’re spending the night and that he shouldn’t worry. We can discuss it further in the morning.” 

“Thank you,” you said, leaning against his warmth and sinking into the feeling of his arms around you. 

“Not at all. It wouldn’t do for them to be overly concerned,” he said, curling closer to peck at the side of your neck before he stood up. “Now, come join me in the bathroom and we can consider some further compatibility.” 

“Oh?” you asked, taking the offered hand as you stepped off the bed. 

“Of course,” he said, stealing a kiss against your knuckles, “It would be a shame to start a bargain and not explore all our options.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed chapter two. I do plan to do another pair of stories linked to this one, so if you would like more please keep an eye out for those.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
